Além da sombra
by Thaissi
Summary: O que se pode fazer quando uma única escolha se interpõe entre o que é certo e o que é fácil? E a vida se encontra dividida entre fenescer na amargura ou ressurgir na eperança


**Nota da autora:** Essa é minha nova fic. Não vou dizer quem é o personagem principal para não estragar a surpresa (Na verdade o nome dele só aparece daqui a dois capítulos). Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter e tampouco posso afirmar que atualizarei toda semana, mas, bem, eu vou tentar. Lembrando que os personagens não são meus, são da J.K. Rowling. Não esqueçam de me mandarem reviews!

**Prólogo**

**Entre becos**

Ele corria pelas ruas e vielas do subúrbio londrino. A escuridão não era total porque de quando em quando haviam postes com lâmpadas avermelhadas. Ele não sabia ao certo o quanto já havia corrido e desistira há muito de imaginar onde estava.Seu único pensamento era correr, correr para longe daquela loucura toda.Mesmo no estado em que se encontrava não poderia ser confundida com um ladrão barato, sua veste preta eram finas e a capa com capuz diziam claramente que ele não pertencia àquele lugar.

     Sem perceber ele virou à esquerda entrando no que parecia ser um beco. Era um pouco mais escuro que a rua em que estivera, mas não tinha importância. Ofegante ele se apoiou na parede suja e respirou fundo observando o que ele pensou ser a saída. Deparou-se apenas com o muro preto. "Diabos!" Ele praguejou pondo-se em posição de combate. Não conseguia ver seus perseguidores, mas sabia que estavam perto. "Bem perto" ele pensou ouvindo o barulho dos passos. Precisava agir rápido. "O pior é que o meu contato morreu antes que pudesse me dizer para onde ir". Os passos se aproximavam e ele pôde vislumbrar um capuz antes de se decidir. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Um segundo e sua varinha voava caindo a um metro dos seus pés.

     Ele avaliou suas chances "Aparatar está fora de cogitação por causa do maldito feitiço rastreador. Só tem uma saída".Ele encarou os olhos frios do comensal que brandia a varinha em um movimento conhecido. "E o pior é que a qualquer momento o efeito da porção vai passar. Inferno!" Em uma última tentativa ele tateou seu bolso à procura da moeda. Meio sem pensar seus dedos se fecharam sobre ela e ele se jogou no chão em busca da varinha. E ele não pôde ver o raio vermelho que cortou o ar.  

     A primeira coisa que ele percebeu quando soltou a moeda é que aquela rua era bem iluminada. Levantando-se, ele arrumou as vestes e conferiu o lugar, estava deserto. "Ainda é Londres" pensou observando o formato das casas. "Certamente este é um bairro bom, contudo, não é longe do lugar de onde vim". Um pouco confuso ele recolheu a moeda e sentou no meio-fio. Por que a chave de portal o teria mandado para lá? "Foi-me dito que a chave levaria a um lugar seguro, um refúgio. Então, o que eu faço aqui no meio da rua?" Tentando raciocinar ele observou bem o lugar o qual se encontrava. Era o passeio de uma das casas. O muro era baixo e existia um pequeno e bem-cuidado jardim que desembocada em uma varanda. A casa, em si, também parecia perfeitamente normal. "Mas o portal não me teria trazido aqui sem um motivo. Talvez more nessa casa algum agente da organização..."

     Sentindo o cansaço tomar seu corpo ele resolveu entrar e procurar por alguém. O portão estava aberto e ele tomou isso por um bom sinal. Caminhou devagar sentindo sua cabeça pesar a cada movimento. "O que está acontecendo?" Ele pensou. "É certo que eu corri bastante, mas isso não causaria essa sensação de náusea".O seu abdômen doía e ele sentiu a sua camisa molhada. "Será que... Oh, merda!" Ele constatou ao ver o sangue na sua mão. Chegando na varanda sentou em uma cadeira e pensou em como teria se ferido. Subitamente a imagem lhe veio. No momento que seus dedos se fecharam na moeda e ele pulou sem sucesso para alcançar sua varinha o raio passou de raspão pela sua barriga. "Ah, que ótimo" Ele falou baixinho sarcasticamente, "Cansado, ferido e ainda sem varinha."

     Estava frio e ele já sentia a umidade penetrando pelas dobras do seu casaco. Ignorando a dor no corpo ele levantou e forçou a porta esperando encontrá-la fechada. Para sua própria surpresa ela cedeu e ele não tardou a entrar sentando-se em uma poltrona junto à lareira.


End file.
